Dulce Cumpleaños
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: unos dulces quince años desencadenan un enredo entre grandes amigo. Regalo para gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn. TH AU BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer. Las canciones que aparecen en el fic, son derechos reservados de sus respectivos autores y compañías discográficas

* * *

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Dulce Cumpleaños  
**

**Autor/res.: Ro-Ro Hale  
**

**Número de Palabras.: 7.160  
**

**link al perfil del contest: **/~miamad0bfffanficcontest

**Pareja Elegid: Bella&Edward **

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: no tiene**

**

* * *

**

**Dulce Cumpleaños**

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo catorce pero en siete días cumplo los quince. Tengo unos amorosos padres los cuales son Charlie y Renne Swan. Mi padre es policía de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks y mi madre trabaja en el pre-escolar del mismo pueblo.

En este pequeño pueblo, en el que llueve 360 días del año, he pasado una vida muy cómoda y tranquila con grandes amigos que siempre están ahí para mí.

Primero esta la familia Cullen, los cuales están integrados por Esme, la amorosa madre con cara de corazón y cabello caramelo; Carlisle, el centrado pero divertido padre, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules; Emmett, el hijo mayor, de dieciocho, un chico grande y musculoso, con su cabello oscuro, ojos azules y sonrisa infantil; Edward, el del medio y mi mejor amigo, de diecisiete, no tan fornido como su hermano, pero está muy bien definido, su cabello bronce particularmente despeinado, ojos de un verde esmeralda y una sonrisa que arrebata el aliento; y Alice, la menor y mi mejor amiga, de catorce como yo, pequeña de cabellos cortos y negros, con las puntas hacia todos lados y con facciones de duende, y unos ojos verdes como los de su hermano.

Segundo esta la familia Hale, integrado por John y Mary-Ann, par de rubios y ojos azules, amables, cariñosos y divertidos. Tienen dos hijos gemelos, Jasper y Rosalie, de diecisiete años. Jasper con el porte de su padre, cabello rubio y ondulado como su madre y unos ojos azules claros; Rosalie hermosa y con el cuerpo de su madre, rubia lacia como su padre y los mismos ojos que su hermano.

A estas familias las conocimos apenas mudarnos a Forks, cuando yo tenía cinco años y fueron de lo más amables, las tres familias encajaron a la perfección. Nuestros padres casi cada fin de semana se juntaban en alguna de las casas para compartir y que nosotros jugáramos. Mientras ellos hablaban, Emmett siempre estaba con sus bromas y detrás de Rose, la pequeña duende llorando por que Emm, Rose y Jazz, no la dejaban jugar con ellos. Mientras Edward siendo el mas tranquilo, se quedaba conmigo ha hacerme compañía.

De eso ya han pasado nueve años y todos seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos. Con el tiempo fui haciendo más amigos, entre ellos Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Jacob Black, Mike Newton y Ben Cheney... bueno muchos más pero ellos son con los que me paso más tiempo.

Bueno como les iba diciendo antes de decir tantas tonterías...

¡En una semana cumplo años!...

Estoy tan emocionada. Mis padres me iban hacer una mega fiesta en el jardín de los Cullen, ya que Esme me lo había ofrecido, siendo el más grande de las tres casas. Mi madre, Esme y Mary-Ann se estaban encargando de todo lo que era la decoración y arreglo del jardín.

Había pedido como colores blancos y azules, mis colores favoritos. Ya tenían todo planeado, iban a colocar o mejor dicho a tapar toda la grama que cubría al jardín trasero _según me habían dicho_, mesas con manteles blancos y azueles, con un centro de mesa de flores y velas. La mesa de comida, de la torta y de los regalos _aunque no me gustaran_ también eran adornadas de la misma forma. La torta estaba a cargo de Esme, una excelente repostera y de la cual no me querían decir como era.

Entre Alice, Rose y yo habíamos escogido la temática de gala; es decir, vestidos grandes y pomposos, hombres en finos trajes y la decoración digna de un baile real. Alice se había encargado de diseñar junto con la modista nuestros vestidos mas los de Angela y Jessica que van hacer mi cortejo.

Todavía no sabia como era mi vestido, solo sabia el color y va hacer azul, "Como toda una princesa" palabras textuales de la pequeña duende.

Si les soy sincera, no era mucha mi participación en los preparativos. Solo me preguntaban que colores quería, de que sabor quería la torta, la temática y ya; por que ni siquiera en la lista de invitados había podido participar, lo que podía jurar que todas las personas del Instituto estarían invitadas y no es que fuéramos muchos.

Ya estaba llegando al Instituto, a pie, como venia haciéndolo desde hacia un mes _creo_ cuando un pequeño duende me salto por detrás montándome como si fuera un caballo.

-Alice, bájate que me vas a tumbar- le refunfuñe sacudiéndomela para que se bajara.

-Es que estoy contenta, ya falta menos para tu cumpleaños- dijo bajándose y dando saltitos en círculos.

-Enana, te vas a marear- apareció de la nada Emmett colocando una de sus enormes manotas encima de la cabeza de Alice para que dejara de saltar -¿Como estas hermanita dos?- dijo alborantome los cabellos.

-Emm cuantas veces te he dicho que no me despeines... sabes que me cuesta mucho hacerlo- al terminar de decir él y Alice soltaron la risotada y otros mas se le unieron.

-Eso no es no es nuevo Belly- me dijo Jazz levantándome del suelo con un abrazo. Inmediatamente voltee a ver a Alice, su cara cambio completamente, aunque solamente yo me percate. Era la única que sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Jasper desde hace un tiempo, siempre trataba de que Jazz no fuera tan efusivo conmigo para no incomodar a mi amiga pero a veces se me hacia muy difícil, como hoy.

-Yo lo se, pero ya me puedes bajar- dije dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro y así lo hizo, pero dejo uno de sus brazos rodeando mis hombros.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Alice pitando del sitio.

-Ali- apenas logre decir antes que estuviera muy lejos.

-Diles tu, yo les digo a los demás- y sin mas termino de entrar al Instituto.

-Y que es lo que nos tienes que decir- pregunto Rose, abrazada del oso. Ah... creo que no les había dicho que este par eran novios desde hace un año. Estaba por decir cuando llego el que faltaba, es decir, Edward.

-Hola chicos- dijo en general. Esto ya era una costumbre, nos trataba diferente y sobre todo a mi, desde comenzó a salir con la tonta de Tanya y esta de mas decir que la traía colgada del brazo.

-Chévere, esperando aquí a que Belly-Bells nos diga algo- le contesto Emm por todos -¿Y bueno?- cuando dijo eso todos volvieron la cara para mirarme mis amigos con atención, Tanya con desprecio _no era raro_ y Edward con... no se, era extraño; no lograba descifrar la emoción, pero de que tenia una mueca en la cara, la tenia.

-Bueno, como iba a decir. Alice hizo las parejas para la entrada, así que Emmett tu vas con Rose; Jazz, tu vas con Alice y...- tenia miedo de decir lo siguiente no tenia idea de como iba a reaccionar Tanya- Edward va conmigo- lo solté como si de una bomba atómica tratara.

-¿Que?- dijo o mejor dicho grito Tanya, sobresaltándonos a todos. Después me soltó una mirada envenenada y se fue con Edward pisándole los talones y sin dirigirnos de nuevo la palabra.

Después de eso cada quien se fue a sus clases Emmett a las de cuarto, Rose y Jazz a las de tercero y yo a las de primero.

El día paso normal, lo único malo era que Alice se la paso evitándome toda la mañana, cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, no se como lograba escabullirse de mi. A la hora del almuerzo logre acorralarla y prácticamente la arrastre hasta los jardines traseros. Con una fuerza desconocida en mi, logre sentarla de un solo empujón.

-Bella- me chillo por el abuso de fuerza.

-Perdón por la fuerza pero es la única manera que no corras- le dije sentándome al frente de ella -Ahora dime por que llevas toda la mañana evitándome-

-Tu sabes por que- me dijo mirando hacia la grama, mientras sus manos la arrancaban -Me duele que te haga caso a ti y a mi ni una mirada me dedique- me contesto aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Ali- dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola para que sollozara como quisiera -Tú sabes que entre nosotros no hay nada-

-Pero, no soy la única que lo cree. Edward ya me ha preguntado varias veces si ustedes tienen algo o si a ti te gusta Jasper- me confeso

-Ali, una cosa es lo que vean los demás; pero te puedo asegurar que entre nosotros no hay nada, solo una amistad- dije limpiándole las lagrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

Después de eso pasaron dos días sin muchos percances. Todos estaban bien, Alice le había regresado su alegría tan peculiar. Al único que no había visto ni de casualidad había sido a Edward y a su accesorio ambulante.

No le di mucho interés, cada día que pasaba era un día menos que faltaba para mi cumpleaños y me encontraba feliz e impaciente para saber como seria todo. Nadie me decía como iba la cosa.

...

Me desperté con entusiasmos muy extraño en mí, era como si la duendecillo se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo. Ya que de un solo salto salí de la cama y me dirigí a mi baño, para un ducha relajante.

Al salir de baño en toalla, me dirigí al equipo de música y extraño en mi, no puse mi querida música clásica _gusto adquirido de pasar tanto tiempo con Edward_ si no que puse "_Man, I feel like a woman"_ de _Shania Twain. _**(n/a: me encanta)**

Después de mi súper y recontra relajante ducha, además energizada con la música, me dispuse a vestirme un unos simples blue jeans y una musculosa azul rey, con mis adorados _converse_; ya que hoy era unos de los pocos días en el que el sol hacia su aparición por Forks. Irradiando alegría que me aportaba el sol, baje a desayunar y mis padres se encontraban en la cocina. Mi padre tomando su café y leyendo el periódico; y mi madre haciendo el desayuno para todos.

-Buenos días- con una voz cantarina, no muy propia de mí. Tenia que dejar de estar tanto tiempo con Alice, definitivamente me estaba afectando.

-Buenos días princesa- me saludo Charlie desviando su vista del periódico.

-Alguien se levanto con buen pie hoy- dijo mi madre dejando un plato con hot cakes.

-Gracias... Claro, no todos los días hace sol en Forks- dije comenzando a comer mis hot cakes.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y cuando terminamos mis padres se fueron a sus trabajos. Yo mientras tanto subí para cepillarme los dientes y arreglar mi bolso para esperar a que Jasper me fuera a buscar para ir al instituto. Baje corriendo por que escuche un coche aparcar al frente de la casa; pero cual mi sorpresa que al abrir la puerta me encuentro con un Edward preparado para tocar.

-¿Que haces aquí?- si ya se no fue muy delicado de mi parte; pero tomen en cuenta de que ha estado evitando por dos días, cosa que nunca había hecho.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

-Pasa- estaba siendo un poco ruda, pero me sentía despreciada y abandonada. Desde hace un mes que no se aparecía por mi puerta, así que espero que no tenga muchas expectativas de un buen comportamiento de mi parte.

Entramos a la sala y tomamos asiento. Yo no quería decir nada, él era el que había venido, así que era él, el que debía hablar. Se le notaba muy nervioso, resoplaba y se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, algo me decía que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo y no sabia el por que.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo- dijo removiéndose en el sillón.

-Dime-

-Es que...- tomo una bocanada de aire -No podré ser tu acompañante en la fiesta- al decir eso me quede en shock, no lograba procesar la información; este definitivamente no era mi mejor amigo. Me hallaba completamente perdida, no entendía por que me decía esto. El lo había prometido, había prometido estar en todas mis fechas importantes; él lo había prometido.

-Bella di algo- dijo sacudiéndome por los hombros y tratando de verme a los ojos, cosa que no pudo, ya que estos se encontraban vacíos, sin ninguna emoción. Estaba pensando en que decir cuando un cornetazo sonó afuera de la casa, eso quería decir que Jasper ya había venido por mi y que me había salvado la campana _o mejor dicho, la corneta_ de explotar en este mismo instante.

-Edward, me tengo que ir- dije levantándome y pasando por al frente de él, pero cuando lo hice Edward me tomo de la muñeca levantándose del sofá, haciendo que quedáramos inusualmente cerca. La cercanía me hizo sentir extraña, un cosquilleo se instalo en mi estomago, quería que esta sensación se disipara, me hacia sentir débil y frágil.

-Yo te llevo- me dijo en un susurro y con respiración acelerada. Me atreví a verlo a la cara y sus ojos me mostraron una tristeza infinita, mezclado con un anhelo a lo imposible. Me sentí cohibida y le retire la vista.

-No es necesario, Jasper vino por mí- apenas nombre a Jasper su agarre se hizo nulo y la respiración se le corto. Asombrada volví a mirarlo y sus ojos ya no eran los mismos de hace cinco segundos, ahora eran fríos, despiadados y carentes de emoción. Eso me asusto, él nunca se había mostrado así conmigo.

Sin decir una palabra más, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Sus cambios de humor siempre me habían mareado, pero hoy me enojaban y asustaban; además no se me había olvidado que me dejaría botada el día de mi cumpleaños y eso no se lo perdonaría.

-Hola Preciosa- me saludo Jazz apenas abrí la puerta, trate de mostrarle una sonrisa pero creo me salio mas bien una mueca, ya que Jasper frunció el ceño.

-Vámonos, que vamos a llegar tarde- dije amarrándolo de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo -Edward, cierra por favor... nos vemos en el instituto- le dije viéndolo por mi hombro. La mirada que me dedico, me dejo helada; esos ojos llenos de odio y rabia, matarían a cualquiera.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Jazz ya en el carro. Le conté lo que me había dicho Edward de que no me podía acompañar, él se ofreció a hacerlo; pero le dije que no era necesario que le iba a decir a Jake que lo hiciera. No quería que se armara malos entendidos y mucho menos lastimar a Alice, ella estaba ilusionada con que Jazz fuera su compañero de baile.

...

Me encontraba tomando una ducha en la casa de los Cullen. Ya mañana era el gran día, Alice me había mandado a tomar un baño y luego acostarme para estar radiante y con suficiente energía para todo lo que me esperaba mañana.

Estaba tratando de relajarme pero no podía, lo que había pasado estos cuatro días habían sido extenuantes. Cuando le dije a Alice sobre que Edward se había negado en acompañarme y le había pedido a Jake que me acompañara, se armo la tercera guerra mundial en la casa Cullen. Nuestras madres estaban decepcionadas, mientras Alice y Emmett por poco le arrancan la cabeza; Rose y Jasper se mantuvieron al margen, pero le retiraron el habla casi en la totalidad, por ende Edward ya no se la pasaba con nosotros y llevaba dos días sin verlo, desde la mañana en que me dijo eso lo estuve evitando y ahora parecía que el también lo hacia.

Ya vestida con mi pijama, unos simples shorts rosas y una musculosa blanca, me dispuse a dormir y si me iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de los Cullen ya que Alice me quería desde temprano para el peinado, maquillaje y etc... Al fin iba a poder los vestidos de todas y ver la decoración como había quedado. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidí bajar para tomar un poco de leche caliente.

Había terminado de bajar las escaleras sin ningún tropiezo, un milagro para mí; cuando cruce me tropecé _hable muy rápido_ con algo o mejor dicho alguien. El choque fue tan fuerte que fuimos a parar al suelo, yo encima de él. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al sentirme en la prisión de sus brazos, por que yo ya sabía quien era, todo mi ser lo reconocía y mi corazón se desbocaba con tan solo tenerlo cerca; por que además, aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie ya había admitido o enterado que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Y se preguntaran de como me di cuenta, por el vacío que he sentido desde que comenzó a salir con Tanya y que se ha intensificado estos días con su ausencia y su indiferencia.

-¿Estas bien?- yo solo asentí, con la poca luz que se colaba por los ventanales podía ver sus ojos, que brillaban de una manera poco realista. Era un brillo que desde hace mucho tiempo que no se lo veía. Era el brillo del chico del que me había enamorado.

-¿Que haces aquí abajo?- pregunto ayudándome a pararme, mientras yo como boba no lograba encontrar las palabras.

-No tenia sueño y vine por un vaso de leche-

-Vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la cocina. Me preparo un vaso de leche caliente con ralladura de naranja y miel, algo que Esme siempre nos hacia antes de dormir, además de que me encantaba y al parecer no lo había olvidado.

-Como te gusta- si, no lo había olvidado. Eso saco por primera vez en días una sonrisa con ganas, la cual me devolvió con ganas. Me estaba tomando mi leche cuando Edward comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-¿Preparada para mañana?- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Mas bien ansiosa, ya quiero ver todo- dije rebotando en la silla.

-Seguro todo estará genial- sonrío mostrándome la hilera de sus dientes perfectos -Además te veras bien al lado de Jasper- su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿De que hablas?- me había confundido

-De que Jasper es el que te va a comparar, ¿no?-

-No, él no es- dije tratando de contener mi ira, que iba en aumento.

-¿Entonces quien?-

-Perdistes ese derecho en el momento que me dejastes abandonada por un capricho de Tanya- dije apretando el vaso que estaba entre mis manos.

-¿Co-omo su-su-pistes?- murmuro nervioso y con sus ojos llenos de pánico. Pues si Señoras y Señores, Jóvenes y Adultos; el queridísimo Edward me había dejado planta por un capricho de su accesorio ambulante, y se preguntaran como me entere. Pues la queridísima _nótese el sarcasmo_ Tanya, le estaba diciendo a su hermana Irina que había hecho que Edward me dejara plantada. No se si lo había hecho a posta o no, pero eso me molesto muchísimo y para no comenzar otra pelea entre los hermanos me quede callada y este era el momento para desahogarme.

-No te interesa saber como lo supe, solo te interesa que me entere y me dejastes en uno de mis mas preciados días, solo por un capricho de alguien que conoces desde hace unos meses- dije levantándome de la silla -Veo que nuestra amistad para ti no vale nada- termine de decir y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Momento Bella-

-Ah...- dije volteando para encararlo -Te agradezco que le dejes de meter cosas a Alice, de que Jasper y yo tenemos algo, ¿entendido?- dije dedicándole una mirada gélida y sin esperar respuesta me di la vuelta y continúe mi camino. Había traspasado la puerta cuando CREI escuchar "_No puedo, lo siento"_ en un susurro lastimero. No le di importancia y seguí mi camino a mi habitación para tratar de dormir.

...

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

Ese fue mi despertador (10:30 am), cuando abrí mis ojos quede asombrada habían doce personas en mi habitación y seis de ellas estaban montadas en mi cama.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Angela y Jessica apenas vieron que abrí los ojos saltaron sobre mi, las chicas sobre mi y Jazz con Emmett aplastándonos. Tuvimos que pegar un grito ya que el peso de esos mastodontes eran demasiado. Todos me felicitaron, bueno todos menos Edward que ni siquiera estaba presente. Mi madre me había traído el desayuno unas ricas tostadas, huevo, tocino, zumo de naranja y fruta picada. Tengo que decir que estaba delicioso.

Alice ya me estaba esperando cuando termine de desayunar, me mando a bañar mientras ellas arreglaban todo. Cuando ya salí de bañarme ya todas estaban bañadas y con las batas de seda _cortesía de la pequeña duende_. Apartando el regaño que me dio Alice y Rose por las ojeras que me gastaba, me explicaron como eran los peinados de cada una.

El de Rose era todo rizado y recogido al medio; el de Angela también era rizado pero un estilo despeinado, recogido a media cabeza con rizos cayendo por su cara; el de Jessica era completamente recogido con unos mechones de la pollina cayendo por la frente; el de la duendecillo era una versión menos despeinado de su día a día y el mío era suelto con ligeras ondas y unas mini trenzas hechas bucles por todo el cabello.

Estuvimos unas cuatro horas metidas en el cuarto de Alice peinándonos, siendo yo la ultima; cuando mi estomago protesto por un poco o mejor mucho por la falta de alimento. Cuando mi estomago rugió haciéndose eco en la habitación y haciendo que mis amigas se echaran a reír.

-Bueno vamos a almorzar algo, antes de que Bella se nos desmaye- dijo muy burlona Rosalie, pero no le duro mucho el gusto, ya que su estomago también sonó incluso mas fuerte que el mío.

-Si claro, soy yo la que se va a desmayar- dije riéndome y haciendo sonrojar a Rose.

Todas salimos peinadas y en batas, con ganas de ver que había hecho Esme de comer; por que aunque no lo dijeran todas estaban muertas de hambre, habia sido una mañana agotadora. Bajamos las escaleras con esperanza de que estuviera la mesa lista.

Al no ver ningún plato de comida, nos dispusimos a escabullirnos a la cocina y cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar, ver a Esme con mi torta, ósea es H-E-R-M-O-S-A, me quede embobada. Es gigante redonda y de cuatro pisos, blanca nácar con rayones marrón chocolate y azul turquesa, además de unas delicadas mariposas anacaradas como adorno. Simplemente espectacular.

-Esme... te quedo espectacular- dije saltando y corriendo para abrazarla.

-Gracias pequeña- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo -Y ¿que hacen por aquí?... no las esperaba ver hasta las siete- dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

-Hambre mamá, haaammmbbreee- dijo Alice haciendo el mega puchero de "perrito mojado y no me puedes decir que no".

-Si Esme, nos morimos de hambre- dijo Rose y todas pusimos la carita de perrito mojado de Alice, haciendo que Esme soltara una risa.

-Bien, bien... vayan al comedor que ya les sirvo-

Y así lo hicimos, nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar o mas bien Alice y Rose se pusieron a platicar del maquillaje que nos aplicarían. Y debía ser honesta, estas dos competirían al nivel de cualquier diseñador, estilista y maquillador de Hollywood. Así paso el almuerzo, ideas de aquí para haya; ganas de Alice y Rose de encajarse el tenedor cuando no estaban de acuerdo y risas de Ang, Jess y mías.

Pedí encarecidamente que me dejaran ver la decoración del jardín. Después de mucho insistir y varias negativas, las logre convencer. Así que bajamos por la puerta trasera para echar una miradita y les tengo que decir que estaba grandioso.

Cubrieron la grama como me habían dicho, lo que antes era verde ahora esta cubierto de un blanco lustroso, las mesas estaban _"Wow"_, manteles blancos satinados con otro de color azul turquesa encima, las sillas estaban adornadas de la misma manera. Las mesas ya estaban dispuestas con los cubiertos, servilletas y el centro de mesa que consistían en tres Gerberasy unas espigas. Todo completamente hermoso. El techo, sin palabras; habían hecho un techo a punta de gerberas blancas y del cual colgaban pequeños candelabros. Me moría por ver como se vería en la noche.

Ya para las cuatro y media ya estábamos de nuevo en la habitación de Alice para el maquillaje. Según entendí el de Angela un estilo bronceado, labios de brillo naranja, delineado café oscuro en sus ojos con destellos naranjas; el de Jessica tenia el mismo estilo que el de Ang, pero en vez de tonos naranjas eran tonos dorados; el de Rose eran labios rosas y sus ojos platinados con rosa para destacar su mirada, el de Alice con sombras verdes y cafés, y sus labios de color bronce; y por ultimo pero no menos importante y gracias a dios el mas sencillo un fuerte y oscuro delineado de ojos con sombras nácar y unos labios con brillo natural.

Para cuando terminamos ya eran las seis de la tarde, así que tomamos un descanso y para hacer tiempo para vestirnos decidimos bajar un rato. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja y en eso sonó el timbre, corriendo y dando gracias a dios de no tropezarme, abrí la puerta. Jacob, Mike y Ben estaban parados detrás de ella. Los hice pasar, después de que me dijeran que estaba linda y de desearme un Feliz Cumpleaños.

Ya en la sala les dijimos que fueran al cuarto de Emmett, que hay estaban él y Jasper. Se despidieron y subieron con sus trajes a donde les dijimos. Estuvimos hay como unos treinta minutos y decidimos subir y vestirnos definitivamente. Estaba que brincaba en un pie, por que finalmente vería los vestidos. Pueden creer que me los vayan a mostrar media hora antes de la fiesta... inconcebible.

-Bueno vamos una por una, ¿Te parece?- me pregunto Alice.

-Si-

-Primero, Jessica- dijo y destapo el primer maniquí, develo un vestido amarillo canario, de corsé y una falda pomposa. El corsé tenia incrustaciones de cristales y unos diseños como de rosas en color rosa.

-Esta genial Alice- dije y comenzamos a vestirla. Le quedaba genial, como un guante.

-Ahora Angela- destapo el segundo vestido. Un vestido naranja, sencillo pero no menos hermoso, muy Angela. De corsé sobre-puesto a la falda pomposa, tenía un pequeño broche bajo el pecho derecho y un intricado diseño en cristalería en el borde de la falda.

-Wow... Totalmente Ang- todas soltaron una risita. Se vistió con nuestra ayuda y esta lista.

-Ahora el mió- dijo Rose y ella misma develo su vestido. Quede con la boca abierta, ya no sabia de quien iba hacer la fiesta por que de seguro me robaba el protagonismo, el vestido es fantástico. Es rosa con ruches en la falda y el corsé de dos tonos, blanco con bordes de encaje en el mismo color de la falda. Totalmente espectacular.

-El mió... El mió- saltaba la duende de un lado para el otro. Develo un vestido verde olivo brillante, con una falda arruchada y ruches en el busto con unos pequeños destellos de luz en el torso. Le quedaba genial, resaltaba su pálida piel y también sus ojos.

-Ahora... redoble de tambores por favor... El mas importante, el tuyo- dijo Alice sosteniendo la manta pero no terminaba de sacarla.

-Ya Alice, lo quiero ver- me queje, a lo que ellas rieron y se apiadaron de mi. Cuando lo vi me quede de una pieza. Era hermoso, azul medianoche, la falda arruchada hacia mi cadera izquierda y el corsé y parte de la falda tiene un diseño plateado de una enredadera, completamente genial. Quede encantada.

-Gracias Alice, esta genial- dije con casi lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ehh, de nada; pero no llores- dijo abrazándome -Ahora vamos a vestirte- me vistieron y de verdad es que me quedaba genial. Alice era un genio para esto.

Nos estábamos dando los últimos retoques, cuando unos golpecitos se escucharon contra la puerta. Pronunciando un _"Pase"_ lo suficientemente audible, la puerta se abrió la puerta mostrando a tres mujeres espectaculares enfundadas en unos vestidos _seguramente diseño de Alice_ perfectos.

Esme estaba con un vestido negro con un bordado blanco de rosas cayendo por todo el torso y parte de la falda, su cabello suelto cayendo en pequeñas ondas y su maquillaje era ahumado. Mary-Ann en un vestido cobre tornasolado , bordado en el pecho y en unas partes de la falda, su cabello rubio completamente recogido en un peinado muy sofisticado y mi madre, estaba preciosa en un vestido gris y encaje negro, su cabello en pequeños rizos sueltos.

-Niñas están hermosas- dijeron al mismo tiempo, provocando risas en todas nosotras.

-Mis niñas, me podrían dejar a solas con Bella- les pidió mi madre a mis amigas. Ellas lo hicieron regalándome una sonrisa antes de salir.

-Hija, estas hermosa- dijo abrazándome -Y te tengo un regalo para ti- dijo casando una cajita de terciopelo azul -Eran de tu abuela y ella me lo dio cuando cumplí mis quince años; y ahora son para ti- termino de decir abriendo el estuche y mostrándome unos hermosos zarcillos en forma de "S" alargada, con unos diamantes trasparentes en la curvatura y una gema azul central.

-Gracias mamá- dije abrazándola y tomando los zarcillos para ponérmelos.

Después de eso mi madre abandono la habitación para que me relajara ya que pronto comenzaría mi gran noche. Trate de relajarme; pero no pude. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Edward y en que no lo había visto en todo el día. Eso me tenia triste; pero ya sabia que tenia que hacer. Ya no lo podía considerar mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera lo podía considerar un amigo; su comportamiento me lastimaba, su indiferencia eran como pequeños puñales que se incrustaba en mi corazón _ ¿dramático verdad?... pero que quieren, ¡soy una adolescente!_. Tenia que dejarlo a un lado, aunque eso me matara.

Mi conciencia comenzó a recriminarme diciéndome cosas como _"No puedes dejar que te haga esto", "Este es tu gran día, y él no lo puede opacar con solo su recuerdo", "Basta Bella, hay que estar felices". _Molesta me levante de la cama, ya que mi conciencia tenia razón, aunque lo amara no dejaría que me quitara mi felicidad.

Me estaba retocando el maquillaje cuando unos golpecitos se escucharon contra la puerta. Emocionada de que pudiera ser Edward el que estuviera tocando, salí prácticamente corriendo para abrir; pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver que era Jasper y ni Edward, el que estaba tocando.

Trate de disfrazar mi decepción con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y al parecer funciono por que Jazz no se inmuto y seguía mostrándome su radiante sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- dije haciéndole espacio suficiente para que pasara y cerrándola cuando ya estaba adentro.

-Estas hermosa, pareces un ángel- me dijo cuando ya estábamos en el centro de la habitación.

-Gracias- dije y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, él extrañado me lo devolvió con la misma intensidad. Necesitaba con urgencia ese abrazo, aunque mi cuerpo pedía otros brazos. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos, yo tratando de tomar valor y el reconfortándome silenciosamente

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto alejándose un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

-Si… y ¿para que venias?-

-Por que ya es hora y me mandaron a buscarte; así que, ¿estas lista?- yo solo asentí.

Jazz me tomo de la mano y jalo suavemente de mí. Al abrir la puerta nos llevamos una sorpresa, Edward estaba pasando justamente en ese momento y se nos quedo viendo primero con cara de sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño al ver nuestras manos unidas, sin mas soltó un gruñido de la nada y bajo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo.

El momento fue tan extraño, que me quede paralizada en mi lugar y Jazz tuvo que jalarme para que comenzara a caminar de nuevo. Bajamos las escaleras y todos se encontraban abajo, Mis padres, Esme, Carlisle, John, Mary-Ann, Emm, Jacob, Mike, Ben, Angela, Jessica, Rose y Alice. Trate de conseguir a Edward, pero no estaba; de seguro estaba con su accesorio ambulante.

Mi padre me abrazo y me dijo que estaba hermosa, igual que Carlisle y Jhon que no me habían visto hasta ese momento. Esme comenzó a dar instrucciones a todos para comenzar la noche, yo sinceramente me desconecte y no escuche ni pió. Así que me puse a pensar como si relación con Edward se había estropeado, será que yo había hecho algo y yo por ni enterada, _"No lo creo"_ hablo la vocecita de mi cabeza. No creo que sepa que yo estoy enamorada de él, si yo me había enterado hace unos pocos días; _"No será que todos lo sabían menos tu"_ eso si que no lo creía, mi conciencia de seguro esta loca. _"Si yo lo estoy, tu también… dah!"_. Dios me va a dar jaqueca si sigo peleando conmigo misma.

Al despertar de mi letargo me di cuenta que ya estaba en la fiesta y bailando con mi padre _"Tiempo de Vals" _de _Chayanne._ Ósea me había perdido la entrada y el inicio del baile. Estaba flipeando que no me daba cuenta el cambio de pareja, como era posible que me desconectara de esa manera. Termino el baile y todos comenzaron a saludarme y a desearme feliz cumpleaños.

Al fin pude ponerme a ver como se veía el jardín, estaba como yo lo soñé; tenia un aire romántico y misterioso, estaba simplemente perfecto. La fiesta comenzó a pasar de lo mas ameno, baile con todos y de todo; hasta cosas que no sabia que supiera bailar y claro sin ver señales de vida de Edward. Entre risas, baile, saltos y comida ya habían pasado como unas dos horas y el DJ decidió poner música romántica, en ese momento Jasper pidió bailar conmigo y gustosa se lo concedí. Decidí que este era el momento de averiguar que pasaba entre nosotros, por que de verdad el no me gustaba, lo quería si; pero no me gustaba.

-Jasper… ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- ¿directa verdad?

-Bueno mi querida Bella… lo que sucede aquí es que estamos bailando- dijo haciéndose el gracioso.

-No Jazz, por que actúas como si te gustara- en ese momento pensé que había metido la pata, por que dejo de bailar y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas –Respira…- dije sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Disculpa Bella, nunca quise que te hicieras ilusiones- mi cara de "WTF?" debió decirle mucho por que continuo hablando –La verdad, es que me gusta mucho Alice-

-¡¿Qué?- dije estallando en carcajadas. Que irónico, estos dos se gustan y actúan de esta manera.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- su cara me daba mas risa aun. Tenía los ojos ligeramente desenfocados y una mueca de horror en la cara.

-Ósea… ¿Qué me estabas usando para darle celos?-

-Lo siento de verdad Bella… Por favor perdóname, nunca quise…- no lo deje continuar por que su cara de martirio ya no me causaba gracia, él de verdad pensaba que el me gustaba.

-Calla, no tengo nada que perdonarte; pero deberías ir y hablar con Alice y dejar de darle celos conmigo. Ella te quiere- le sonreí con ganas, esperaba que todo se arreglara entre ellos.

-Gracias Bella… Eres la mejor. Te adoro- dijo abrazándome y levantándome del suelo, para comenzar a girar conmigo en brazos. En ese momento vi a Edward viéndome ceñudo, dio la media vuelta y se fue. Eso ya era una actitud regular en el.

Terminamos de bailar y le dije que fuera por Alice. Me dirigí al Dj y le pedí que cuando los viera bailar pusiera la canción _"Jueves" _de _La oreja de Van-Gogh._ Me dijo que así lo haría. Jacob me pidió bailar, cuando vi a Jazz sacar a bailar a Alice.

**(Reproduce la canción aquí)**

La canción comenzó y vi lo emocionada que estaba Alice. Yo por mi parte también comencé a baliar con Jake, pero mi atención estaba puesta en la _futura_ parejita.

Jasper tenía una sonrisa radiante a igual que la de Alice. Estaban bailando separados y cuando Jazz me vio, le fruncí el ceño y le indique que se acercará mas; y así lo hizo, tomo sus manos y las coloco detrás de su cuello y las de él las poso en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia el. Estaba tan conmovida por esos tórtolos, se veían tan lindos juntos.

Tremenda sorpresa me lleve cuando vi a Jasper acercar su cara a la de ella y darle un ligero beso en los labios. Por dios, juro que casi comienzo a saltar en medio de la pista de baile. Estaba supremamente feliz por Alice.

La canción termino y ellos estaban aun abrazados. Ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jasper me vio y articulo un _"Gracias"_ con los labios. Yo solo le sonreí con la más brillante de mis sonrisas.

-Wow, al fin esos dos están juntos- la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tu sabias?- le pregunte viéndolo asombrada. Se suponía que la única que sabia.

-Siempre se les ha notado Bella. Lo único que tú eres muy despistada para darte cuenta- dijo carcajeándose de mí. Le iba a replicar pero una voz muy conocida se hizo eco a través del micrófono.

-Hola amigos… Se preguntaran que hago aquí, bueno es que le voy a dar su regalo a la cumpleañera. Esto es para ti- lo último lo dijo viéndome a mí

**(Reproducir canción)**

Comenzó a sonar unas notas muy conocidas, las de _"Me lo dijo el Silencio"_ de _Luis Fonsi._ Su voz era tan melodiosa, cuidada y además cantaba con todo el corazón, como si de verdad estaba sintiendo todo lo que salía de su boca. Dándole un toque mas sentimental a la canción.

Cuando vino el coro hizo contacto con mis ojos, sus verdes y mis marrones se quemaban entre ellos, tratando de descifrar lo que sentía el otro. No le pude aguantar la mirada por mucho tiempo. Estos sentimientos me confundían mucho, me dejaban indefensa y vulnerable. Le estaba dando esperanzas a mi corazón de que era correspondido.

Mi cabeza se lleno de preguntas, a las cuales no tenía ninguna respuesta; solo muchas preguntas y dudas. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, él no me podía hacer esto; me estaba lastimando mas de la cuenta.

Cuando termino la canción, se me quedo viendo esperando una reacción de mi parte; pero yo no podía hacer nada, me encontraba en shock todavía. Todos en el lugar estallaron en aplausos y eso me hizo reaccionar.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de pensar claramente. En eso se me acerco Edward, supongo que para hablarme y decirme que no me emocionara o ilusionara.

-Bella…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por un chillido espantoso.

-Eddy- le gruño por el modo en que lo llamo –Ya llegue- así que estuvo todo este tiempo, interesante.

-Te he dicho que no me llames Eddy- volvió a gruñirle. _"Tiene complejo de perro"_ eso es nuevo.

-Ah Feliz Cumpleaños- me dijo sin apartar su vista de Edward.

-Gracias Tanya… Pero Tanya, la fiesta es de gala, es decir, vestidos largos- le dije como si estuviera hablando con un idiota, bueno en realidad lo estaba haciendo.

-Yo se, pero esto se ve mejor- claro para una prostituta. Tenia puesto un vestido negro a un hombro y corto por encima de la mitad de muslo; y por lo pegado apuesto que se le vería todo por no traer ropa interior. _"IUGH, deja de pensar esas cosas… asco"_ me regaño mi conciencia.

-Como sea, los dejo- dije dando la media vuelta.

-Bella, espera…- no espere nada, seguí caminando mas rápido que antes.

Me fui del jardín y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. Este siempre me ha dado tranquilidad para pensar y lo que quería pensar necesitaría toda la calma que pudiera recibir. Llegue hasta el tronco en el cual siempre me sentaba con él.

Comencé a pensar como dejar de amar a Edward, sabia que era una tarea dura; pero debía hacerla. Era por mi bien, si seguía de esta manera terminaría lastimada y rencorosa al amor. Tenia que hallar una manera de olvidarle.

-TE ODIO EDWARD CULLEN- grite al punto de casi desgarrarme la garganta.

-¿Enserio?- esa voz casi hace que me caiga del tronco. ¿Qué hacia él ahí?.

-Edward me asustastes- dije desviando la pregunta.

-No me contestastes… ¿Enserio me odias?-

-Si, te odio, por ser un idiota, egoísta, por abandonarme, echarme a un lado…-

-Pero yo te amo-

-Por imbécil… no me importa que tu también me… ¿QUE QUÉ?- mi verborrea se vio interrumpida cuando mi cerebro proceso lo que dijo. ¿Me ama?.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- es que de verdad no me lo podía creer.

-Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos quemaban los míos, dejándome si aire.

-No te creo- mis ojos ya comenzaban a picar. Como podría ser tan cruel y decirme semejante cosa.

-¿Por que no me crees?- dijo con voz acongojada y ahogada por su sufrimiento.

-Por que si lo hicieras no me abrías abandonado, echo a un lado y evitarme como si fuera peste- dije entre sollozos, ya que mis lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

-Lo hice por que te amo- beso mi frente -Por que no me creía digno de ti- beso mi mejilla derecha -Por ser un estúpido celoso- beso mi otra mejilla -Por no querer perderte y termine haciéndolo- beso la punta de mi nariz -Y si me perdonas, nunca me separaría de lo que me resta de vida- dijo acariciando mis mejillas con los pulgares y retirando las lagrimas que seguían cayendo.

Me veía a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Sus ojos me mostraba que lo que decía era verdad, que me amaba con todo su ser, como yo lo hacia. No aguantaba mas, desde que comenzó a hablar ya lo había perdonado y siempre lo haría.

No pude contenerme mas y lo bese. Primero uní mis labios con los de él, no esperaba mas que ese simple roce. Sentí como sonreía contra mis labios y comenzó a moverlos con un toque tierno, parecía los aleteos de una mariposa. Mi primer beso fue, es y sera mejor de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado en mi vida.

Su beso tan pasivo, demostrándome todo lo que sentía por mi; dándome sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Parecía que volaba, ademas de millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Este momento era el mas feliz de mi vida y esperaba que vinieran muchos mas junto a Edward.

-Te amo- susurramos al mismo tiempo, provocando una sonrisa idiota en ambos.

Este cumpleaños me había traído muchas cosas. Mi fiesta soñada, recuperar a mi mejor amigo y que se convirtiera en mi novio, la felicidad de Alice y Jasper; y muchas cosas mas que después averiguare, cuando no tenga a los adictivos labios de Edward junto a los míos.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicassss!**

**como han estado?**

**bueno me aparezco con este one shot por dos motivos:**

**1ero, esta dedicado a **gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn** por su cumpleaños, se que me tarde pero aqui esta..**

**2do por el concurso Mi amando BFF.**

**Les cuento esta historia esta maldita... no es metira, no saben como me costo completarla. Cada vez que ya estaba casi lista sucedía algo con el computador y se me borraba lo que llevaba escrito. No saben que rabia me daba, eso me sucedio cuatro veces, saben que se te borre la info cuatro veces ? es de horrores, yo creo que me quede un poco calva por jalarme los cabellos XD**

**Ya tuve el tiempo y ya les coloque los links de todos los vestidos  
**

**Bueno las quiero mucho y espero que les haya gustado. Ah otra cosa si quieren y les gustaria un pov de Edward de lo quepasaba por su cabeza y por que se comportaba asi diganme y se los hago, tengo mas o menos armado el pov, solo basta que me digan que lo quieren y se los hago :D**

**a las que leen sirenas, para esta semana creo que esta listo el siguiente cap, ya que tengo el pre-borrado hecho ya :)**

**nos leemos pronto **

**las quiero mucho**

**xoxo**

**Ro**

**P.D: que les pareció Eclipse?  
**


	2. NA

**HOLA CHICASSSSS!**

**esta nota es para anunciarles que las votaciones de Mi amad0 BFF-fanfic contest ya han iniciado , y me gustaría que se pasaran para que voten**

**Si les ha gustado "La Promesa" ó "Dulce Cumpleaños" que son con los que estoy participando, me sentiría honrada con su voto. Si no es así, también otros one-shot que están participando. La cuestión es pasarse y votar =)**

**Este es el link del concurso **http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/~miamad0bfffanficcontest

**esta nota de autor la eliminare al terminarse las votaciones =)**

**gracias de antemano  
**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Ro  
**


End file.
